A Fate Worse than Death
by VampyNeko
Summary: Mike Schmidt thought his night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria would be just like the others, but this time, the animatronics aren't the only thing he needs to be concerned about. Will Mike survive until 6am or will the other employees discover his blood and remains scattered across the office floor? (Purple Guy/Vincent x Mike Schmidt) Warning: Yaoi, Violence, and Language


It seemed like just another night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Mike leaned back in his chair resting his feet on the desk, occasionally checking the cameras, in case the animatronics tried to make their way to his office. Mike flipped to the kitchen camera, but all he could see was static and darkness. He could hear what sounded like the clanging of pots and pans, but Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy were all in their places. Mike shrugged and turned the cameras off, in order to save power.

He laid his head down on the desk, closed his eyes, and let out a yawn. Mike began to fall asleep, but was woken up by more banging coming from the kitchen. Mike quickly checked the cameras again, but the animatronics weren't the ones making the noise.

 _"_ _If those fucking animatronics aren't moving around, then who is?"_ He asked himself as he continued flipping through the cameras.

The noise suddenly stopped, but as Mike started to let his guard down, he began to hear footsteps coming from the end of the hallway outside his office. His heart began to race as he walked over turn on the hallway light. There was nothing there. The footsteps were getting louder, but Mike went back to sit in his chair and ignored them.

 _"_ _I'm probably just hearing things. This place would drive anyone fucking insane."_ Mike said to himself and he rested his head on the desk.

 _"_ _Hello there, Mikey."_

Mike knew exactly whose voice that was. Vincent, one of the other security guards. Vincent worked overtime intentionally because he loved seeing the animatronics roam freely at night. He also loved to harass the unfortunate person that got stuck working the graveyard shift. Mike never really like Vincent. Ever since his first encounter with Vincent, he knew there was something seriously wrong with him.

 _"_ _Well, well, look what the shit animatronics dragged in."_ Mike said as he glared at the other security guard.

 _"_ _Well, that's no way to greet a friend and fellow co-worker."_ Vincent said playfully as he walked towards Mike, with his hands in his pockets.

 _"_ _Friend, my ass…"_ Mike said bluntly, as he rolled his eyes and directed his attention back to the cameras.

 _"_ _What's wrong, Mikey, am I not entertaining enough for you?"_ Vincent said with a smirk as he leaned against the edge of the desk. Mike glared at Vincent, who continued to smirk.

 _"_ _The fucking name's Mike."_ He replied irately, staring the purple guy directly in his eyes.

 _"_ _Ohh, aren't you feisty tonight. Maybe we'll have some fun after all, eh, Mikey?"_ Vincent chuckled, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

 _"_ _Go away, you fucking creep. Hey, I have a great idea, how about you do me a favor and let one of those robots stuff you into a suit?"_ Mike said with a forced smile.

Vincent began to laugh psychotically, as he stood up and walked behind Mike's chair. Mike didn't want to admit it, but Vincent scared him. Vincent didn't even try to hide the fact that he was insane, instead he embraced it. He enjoyed freaking out the other employee of the establishment. It wasn't too hard to startle the other staff members due to his purple skin and glowing white eyes. No one was brave enough to ask him about it. They figured it was best not to tick him off. There were numerous rumors surrounding Vincent. Some believed that Vincent had rewired the animatronics to become hostile and aggressive toward the night guards, others believed that Vincent was somehow connected to the horrific events that occurred at the previous restaurants. Mike heard that even the manager, whom everyone called "Phone Guy", due to the fact that he only spoke to the employees over the phone, was afraid of Vincent as well, which is the reason Vincent still worked at the establishment.

 _"_ _Now, that wasn't a very nice thing to say, Mikey. You've hurt my feelings."_ Vincent said mockingly as he trailed his fingers across Mike's cheek.

 _"_ _I don't even think you have feelings, you sick fuck."_ Mike said with a slight chuckle, smacking Vincent's hand away.

Vincent spun Mike around to face him and roughly grabbed his jaw. Mike tightly grabbed Vincent's wrist. Vincent's grin had always been creepy, but now it looked more deranged. Mike was becoming extremely annoyed with Vincent's games. Vincent was known to have a sick and twisted sense of humor, but he also was known to get extremely aggressive.

 _"_ _Now, Mikey, you're being rather rude. I came all this way to visit you and all you've done is insult me."_ Vincent said with a hint of agitation in his voice.

 _"_ _Get your hands off me, you purple freak!"_ Mike shouted, squeezing Vincent's wrist as tightly as he could.

 _"_ _Ohh, please hurt me, Mikey…"_ Vincent teased, as a soft moan escaped his lips.

Mike glared at Vincent in disgust and tried to get out of his grip, but this only aroused Vincent more, causing him to squeeze Mike's jaw even harder. Mike groaned as the pain became even more intense and he became furious. His eyes became completely black, illuminated by small white pupils. Vincent noticed Mike's drastic change in expression, running his tongue over his lips in anticipation. He had heard rumors about Mike's uncontrollable temper and was anxious to see what Mike could do firsthand. Mike had been known to take his aggression out on the walls of the Parts and Services room and in the back office. Some had even occasionally seen him cleaning his wounded and bloody hands.

Mike knocked Vincent's hand away from his jawline and quickly got out of his chair, forcing Vincent into the wall with his arm against Vincent's throat. Vincent maintained his twisted grin, not surprised at all. Mike pressed his arm into Vincent's throat with all the strength he had, attempting to kill Vincent. The look of pure bloodlust in Mike's eyes was driving Vincent insane. His sadistic urges were becoming insatiable. He wanted Mike more than ever now. Vincent kicked Mike in the stomach as hard as he could, forcing Mike to stumble backwards. Mike fell to his knees and began coughing up blood.

 _"_ _I hope that's not all you've got, Mikey, because if it is, you've wasted my time."_

Vincent walked over to Mike and grabbed him by the shirt, forcing him to his feet. He grinned at Mike before licking the blood from his mouth. Mike had no idea what to think. His thoughts were hazy and all he could think about was what Vincent was up to.

 _"_ _Fuck…off…Vinc…ent."_ Mike mumbled between shallow breaths, as the pain coursed through his body.

 _"_ _You look so much better covered in blood and bruises, Mikey"_ Vincent taunted, as he knocked Mike's hat to the ground hard roughly grabbed a fistful of Mike's hair.

Mike screamed out, trying not to give Vincent anymore satisfaction. Vincent shoved Mike face first into the desk and grabbed Mike's arm, roughly pinning it behind his back. Mike groaned and tried to break free. Vincent moaned, enjoying the weakened look on Mike's face. It aroused him even more to have Mike in such a state. Mike's eyes widened as the severity of his situation set in. Vincent had the advantage and Mike knew that Vincent might actually kill him. Vincent was cold-hearted and merciless. He didn't care for people at all, but for some reason, he had taken interest in Mike.

 _"_ _What could this sick bastard possibly want with me…?"_ Mike asked himself.

 _"_ _You're very persistent, Mikey. I like that."_ Vincent whispered in Mike's ear, as he wrapped his other hand around Mike's throat.

Mike growled and attempted to fight back once again, only to be struck in the back by Vincent's elbow. Mike gasped and began to cough. He was feeling weak, but refused to allow Vincent to overpower him. His vision was getting blurry, but he tried to fight it. He couldn't believe how strong Vincent was and he knew that if he gave into Vincent, it would be game over. At this point, Mike thought being shoved into an animatronic suit and dying an agonizing death would be more pleasant than being at Vincent's mercy.

 _"_ _I knew from the first time I saw you that you weren't like the others. There's something special about you."_

Mike tried to break free once more, but Vincent pulled Mike's arm even further. Mike let out a scream, which aroused Vincent even more. Vincent knew exactly where to strike in order to keep Mike under control. He loved hearing Mike's screams and he enjoyed the fact that there was no one in the establishment to ruin his fun. Mike was usually the one to stop Vincent from harassing the other employees.

Vincent pressed his body against Mike, as he tightened his grip around the weakened night guard's throat. Mike gasped for air, as he tried to shake himself loose from Vincent's grip. Vincent put more pressure on Mike's arm, forcing him to scream out once again.

 _"_ _Ohh, scream more, Mikey."_ Vincent said, as he ran his tongue across Mike's neck.

Mike realized he couldn't get free. He glanced at Vincent, with a weakened gaze. Vincent began to laugh. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. Mike had always been a strong-willed asshole, but he had good intentions. He did his best to protect the other employee's from Vincent, but there was no one around to save Mike from the crazed purple man. Vincent was highly impressed with himself for breaking Mike's iron will so easily, but killing him would be too easy.

Mike drifted in and out of consciousness due to the intense pain and the binding grip Vincent had on his throat. He could feel his body going numb and his breathing had almost completely stopped. Vincent grabbed Mike by the shirt and threw him into the chair. He walked over to Mike, who struggled to look up. Mike could no longer maintain consciousness. The room became dim, then pitch black. Vincent's voice echoed his head before he had entirely fallen unconscious.

 _"_ _Don't die on me, Mikey. The night's far from over."_

Please feel free to leave reviews! I'd love to see what you guys thought. ^_^ Chapter 2 will be coming really soon! ^-^


End file.
